the fall of Altheron
by maxride23
Summary: this is the first book in the series the world of alleron is starting to fail because of jerakaia the dark enjoy, review and ill add some more chapters


**_prologue_**

This story is not a legend, not a tale but a recording of historic facts long forgotten in the world we have forged today. This story should not have been forgotten for as we all know when history is forgotten it is often repeated. This tale is a tale of greed of hope, deception, friendship, loyalty, love, death of humanity and inhumane acts but most importantly of eight swords these swords scattered across the realms for almost all of time have been hidden from the hands of greed and fundimentlally from the hands of humanity but that all changes when one lone man gets his hands on one of those swords the sword of death.

As he was being led down th eancient hall, so dark was this paticular hall it seemed to take away some of the light coming from the torches held by the guards. On the walls were intricately carved designs of warriors and demons all woven together in a vision of death and destruction. But the man had no time to ponder why it was so gruesome for today for he was scared to near insanity. Nicolai thought noooo i cant die not here not in this dark dank and depressing place cringing as the guards lifted there weapons "plea-" that was as far as Nicolai got before the guard backhanded him and said "shut your mouth you stupid cur". Nicolai stumbled blindly through the dimly light hallways until one of the guards cuffed him off the back of the head and said "walk faster". As Nicolai and his captors moved towards the last door in the hallway Nicolai had to marvel for a second at the amazing detail that went into this door albeit his marvelling was slightly subdued by the fact that it like the walls were a spectical of death and destruction. "enter." commanded a voice, but this voice was different this voice sounded like a million different voices speaking in harmony all dripping with malice all promising certain death. Nicolai felt his hackles rising and thought was oh gods not me. As they entered the demon lords throne room a circular room with death and destruction carved into every inch of the wall Nicolai started shaking uncontrollably . "sit down now." the guard commanded. And as Nicolai complied he found himself praying praying to the god he abandonned years ago "you have failed me for the last time you pathetic cur." it was the demon lord the man so powerful not even the gods dare try to attack him. Every time the demon lord breathed out it came as a red fog. he was so evil that even the air surrounding him became corrupted turning a deep black. The little light in this room seemed to be sucked into the black void of the demon lord Jerakaia. "Please master please i am sorry i wont fail you again" the man jumped to his lords feet sobbing he thought it can end this way i was meant for greatness .

The demon lord sneered in disgust at the pathetic man sitting in front of him, the demon lord began to pull out his sword "noooooo please don't" screamed the man the demon lord thought how could such pathetic scum be alowed to exist at all. He though with sadistic pleasure now i am doing us all a favor by killing this pathetic scum. Then demon lord laughed his laugh was the laugh of a million different voices all humorless all sounded insane. The man started to cry harder "please master please i wont fail you again -" whatever the man was going to say next was cut off by a sword rupturing through his head. As cranial matter splashed over his generals the demon lord said "its time we have found what we came for as of tomorow we leave then i will crash this realm it is no longer of any use to us" although the generals couldn't see the demon lords face past his armor they could tell he was smiling at the prospect of killing all these people. Although the generals didn't show it they were just as scared as the normal people because they knew to this man they were nothing but pawns expendable to his cause

**_chapter 1_**

he woke up drenched in sweat he had been having dreams like this since about a few months ago. He didnt really know what brought the dreams he wondered if the dreams he had were about his father. This brought on a spiral of depression he had never met his father and wondered why he ran away. His mother had died a few months ago she had been killed by a ravenous animal looking for a meal. No one had been there to help her he found her dead a matter of hours after the attack when he had went looking for her in the woods behind her house. The memory still haunted him if he had been there maybe a few hours earlier...... Jack sighed and decided that it was time to get out of bed. he got up and sauntered toward the kitchen to make breakfast as he went through the hall he looked out the window and frowned when he looked into the sky. It had gone completely pitch black he sighed there goes my hunting trip today he thought. His eyes widened as red lightining struck the ground "what the..." he wondered what this could mean as he stared into the sky. a few seconds later another one hit a few miles away from the first. Perplexed he wondered out of his house toward where the closest lightning bolt had struck. all around the area was scorched pitch black it looked abnrmal. All the trees had practically disintigrated excepting a few stumps on the outer edges. His first thought was to run that this is not natural that this was made by magic Jack was quite familiar with magic his best friend was a warlock but this magic this magic was different it was much more powerful although it didn't seem dark it was still different from anything he ever felt . Instead of running he decided to examine the area. as he moved to the western side he noticed a pair of foot prints leading from the site. wondering what it could be and how it created magic of such destructive force. He followed the footprints until he felt pain rip through his skull and everything went black.

robin was wondering where the wizard had gotten to one minute they had been together in the teleportation process then something had gone terribley wrong she felt a horrible burning sensation rumble through her body but it had all but abated in truth she thought to herself it has gotten worse she was thinking to herself when she heard the a twig snap her whole body stiffened and she bolted for the tree. As she hid she saw an man about her age enter into the site as she watched him look around she thought he could be one of the demon lords men. Then of course she thought weakly he may not be she sighed she knew the appropriate measure. As robin drew her knife she headed silently towards the man then when she was close enough she jumped him and put the knife to his throat when she looked into his eyes she decided that he didn't look like a person who would follow the demon lord the demon lords followers ussually had no humanity in there eyes this was all she needed she took the handle of her knife and hit the man in the face knocking him out she didnt like doing it but she had to as the man slumped unconscious she ran down he trail he man took she hoped prayed that this would take her to town as she made her way to the town feelings came that confused her.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhh" he groaned as he got up he wondered who she was she had seemed scared so maybe she thought he was an enemy well whatever it was he had to find her and get some answers he tracked her all the way down the trail past his house and into the city. As he looked around his eyes caught and locked onto a man. The man himself was no exrordinary man but his eyes they were inhuman. As Jack looked into this mans eyes he knew something was wrong. The man signalled to his unseen allies and started moving towards Jack. Jacks hand went to his short sword...only to find it gone jack groaned he must of left it a home Jack cursed his stupidity ands he turned to flee and ran straight into the girl she almost screamed but jack pointed at the men all color drained from her face as she saw the men moving towards them "move " jack said and they both took off down the dreary weather beaten streets that had been his home all his life . They ran down towards the alley way that would take him to marcus's house. As they were running jack said "i know of a wizard who lives nearby if we can get to him we will be safe." she nodded and they both took of running down one of the alleyways. As they were about to exit the alleyway one of the men stepped in front then another stepped blocking there exit. Jack doubled round to run but was facing three other men. Jack groaned inwardly they were done. One of the men said "good evinin ladies and gentleman"and tipped his hat there was no pretense o civility in his voice only promise of death. The men started taking out there weapons we are done Jack thought. Robing hoped that he didn't die she had dragged him into this she thought. she had threatened him knocked him out and he still chose to help her he could have left her for dead with those monsers "get behind me when they come ill try to hold them off then you run." he said she answered him " wont leave you." he sighed and said "there is no reason for both of us to die if all of them come i can shield you and hopefully you can make it ill admit it it isn't much of a chance but i would take it anyways." "no." she said again. Instead of answering he pressed his back and forced her to the wall "no stop." she tried to arfue but he wouldnt listen. Come on drake she thought why aren't you here. Robin sighed in frustration she had powers but they were drained from the teleportation process that was why she had a wizard come with her so he could help her. she wondered how they had split maybe it was something wrong with her powers. The pain in her stomache almost made her double over. but she held he composition. just barely. Just as she closed her eyes and sighed in resignation they were going to die and there was nothing absolutley nothing she could do about it

_**CHAPTER 2  
**_

"what." the demon lord said the venom dripping from his words was enough to make even the greatest warriors quake in fear "umm..uhh she escaped". seemingly to himself he said "and she went to the realm closest to the gods the one where the chosen was supposed to kill me." the demon lord raised his hand the room flashed red there was a scream then nothing. The demon lord said "clean up what remains of this...filth and then get the portal ready im going to the realm i will come back and crash this realm later."

Just then robin heard a scream and her eyes flashed open one of the three at the other end of the decrepit alleyway cradling his face. Muffled through his hands "my eyes my eyes what happened i cant see!" the other men turned to see what had happened the assassins eyes widened one said "oh shi-" but before he finished a fireball smashed into his side he screamed and collapsed to the ground writhing the other three stood until one peeled away and started to run when a brilliant flash came from the other side and then the man was dead. I heard someone cry out and i turned around to see the man slumped unconscious about to be killed by an assassin. drake raised his hand and a flash of white light erupted the assassin let out a scream and dropped. The last man looked around in fright and picked up the unconcious man and started to back up. "if i die he dies." the man smiled and put the knife to the mans throat for emphasis a line of blood seeped from beneath the blade drake raised his hand to cast the spell to kill them both. i had to act "no dont he saved my life." drake looked at me confused it wasn't fair this man shouldn't die. She sighed and thought life wasnt fair. A scream pulled her out of my deep though a man stood behind the unconscious man and the now dead assassin. All she could say was "huh?" The man lifted his hand threatiningly "if you try to kill this man you will die." Drake looked startled and then mad i quickly stepped in "this man saved my life those people were meant for me." The man gave a quick look my way then let his hand fall then said "come let us talk." Drake said "i dont think thats a good-" then he was cut off "i know why you're here i fought the very...man your fighting now." Me and drake stared at eachother in suprise. "how do you know." drake spluttered "who are you." i asked and me and drake both asked "and do you know who the chosen is?." "my name is Marcus" he answered. Then Marcus said "all good questions that if you would be willing could be answered at my house for it is the shortest distance." I smiled and said over drakes protest "that would be nice.". "let us go and bring our unconscious friend here with us.".

As we sat in Marcus's house we filled him in on what he didn't know and he sat there in silence he interrupted us only once when we mentioned the sword of twain eyes he said "hmmm you acctually stole one of the swords." and seemingly to himself he said "and a powerful one at that but is it enough?" after we finished he sat there in thought and said slowly "and you need help to find the chosen one i believe we can be of assistance." drake opened his mouth but robin shut him up with a look. Jack chose that moment to come in and look at us in a way that made me feel as if he was keeping something vital from us. He saw the expression on my face and quickly changed his expression but his eyes held an expression that made me feel like he was hiding something. As he walked across the room he said "so when are we leav-" Marcus cut him off "we nothing only us three are we are heading to the palace of prophets tomorrow and your going home." jack gave him a glare and started to object when marcus said "later its very late and you still need sleep you have a concussion." jack sighed and gave up with an annoyed look he went back to bed he would fight about this later when jack went to his room he fell into his bed and wondered why he couldnt go he sighed. and let himself sink into unconsciousness when he woke he awoke in alot of pain.

david thought that this was his lucky day the sword he had always wanted had fallen into the grasp of fools who could never use it to its fullest potential to do that you needed to be a necromancer as he was. David cast a few spells to quite his feet and make himself invisible As he wondered the house letting his power draw him to the sword he felt four powerful energies rolling in waves he thought he should remove the most powerful. "ahh here it is" he mumbled as he found it propped on a wall he picked it up and felt an immediate power course through his body "ahhh" feels so good. Now to take out the most powerful energy source as he followed it he found himself in a bedroom with a man who was in deep sleep david smiled and said "good night jack sleep well" then he ran jack through.

"come on we need to stop the bleeding." jack thought numbly who was stabbed "you will be alright." jack tried to remember who she was but just couldnt remember the name. He found himself unconscious again words drifted into his mind everyone now and then but he lost hold on them almost immediatley. Then he awoke only to be pulled back into the dark into the recesses of his mind again where he dreamed dreams of what he had been burdened with dreams of evil dreams of death. His dreams whispered to him of a world only of hate and despair. "noo" he moaned he didnt know if it was out loud he just wanted the nightmares to end. His head felt as if it were on fire as he was pulled out of unconiousness only to be pulled back into unconciousness a second later. He dreamed about his mother then the unamed shadow of his father. His mother was right in front of him he reached out to touch her but something slurred in his mind his mother had died because she fell down the stairs. the next day he awoke.

She was relieved to learn that it was the sword causing the fever its magic helped render the foe incapacitated and that unlike a normal fever that would take time this one could be cured in a day. Being a magic fever it was easier to cure in a way of course she smiled nothing magic was real it was truely just a duplicit the real thing albeit sometimes stronger but can be blocked or stopped. She noticed marcus saying "...fine enought that we can leave him here while we leave i have friends that will take care of him" she sighed and said "we will take him there and drop hom off then we will be on our way." then drake said "we will go and get the sword from whoever it was."

marcus hoped that jack would recover as they took the unconcious boy towards ann and michael he wondered was it just a fever was it?

as they made there way out of the town they were so deep in thought that they didnt notice the lightinig bolt. this was not just any lightinig bolt but a pure black one that seemed to suck the light out of the area a lightinig bolt constructed of dark magic.

jack stirred and sat up the instant he did he regretted it a wave of nausea hit him. he pressed against where he had been stabbed and felt a scar. "ohhhh." he moaned as another wave of nausea hit his first thought was where am i? then where was everyone. As he slowly got up he noticed he was fully dressed he wondered idly as he headed for the door who dressed him. as he made his way down the hallway he heard a scream from outside then another. whats going on he thought soon the air was filled with screams an old man came up the stairs and beckoned him jack opened his mouth to ask but the stranger pressed his finger to his mouth and shushed him. for some reason jack felt compelled to follow so he did. The man led him through the back door and said "you are in grave danger." jack opened his mouth to ask why but then the man said "questions later lets move." jack followed as the old man to the forest and wondered what was going on. jack winced as the screaming reached a paradox and he could no longer block it out. as jack could no longer hold out he said "what is going on?.

As robin walked through the woods she heard some men talking about a massacre she shared a look with drake and marcus. marcus shrugged and then went to talk with the men. When they were sitting together i asked "what happened?." one man answered and said that the town of alsturang was attacked and there were no survivors. this news was so tottally unexpected it felt like id been hit by a warhammer. i shared a look with everyone else marcus looked stunned and drake looked guarded i asked "how long ago?"

it was a gruesome painting of death and carnage red painted the road which was lined with the bodies of men and children that had lined up to defend there home. Only one person could do this. This obsenity to human life would be forever burned into her skull. She shuddered and put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from throwing up in front of everyone. In the end she did how could someone care so little for human life it was despicable she tried not to but she threw up again.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"come" said the demon lord to the massove hulking four armed beast that stood beside him "i have a mission for you" the creature nodded and the demon lord smiled "find me the sword of this realm kill anything that gets in your way understood now there are two only one has revealed its location its called the sword of deaths reprive." the demon knight nodded and the demon lord said "this sword has the ability to revive a dead person for a small amount of time or heal a gravely injured person." the demon knight nodded. just as he was about to leave the demon lord said "oh and do not kill jack ." the demon knight grunted and went off towards his giant frame dissapearing into the night the demon lord smiled and said "soon soon jack your soul will be mine."

jack threw up again for what seemed to be the millionth time this night he fell onto his back and gagged choked and started to cough. by all rights he shouldnt have been able to run as far as he did, it was fear that kept him moving. "what was that?" he asked when he had stopped coughing "that was the demon lord jerakaia" the man answered i gave him a questioning look then said "one person could not have killed all those people." the man sighed then said "go to sleep we will discuss everything in the morning." i guessed that i wouldnt get any answers out of him tonight. i gingerly laid down on the side that hurt less and tried to get some sleep. as it turns out that wasnt very hard. Several hours later he didnt know how long he woke up disoriented and turned to throw up again. After i was done i lay on my back gasping figuring that i wouldnt get anymore sleep so i turned to start getting up when the memory what hppened the night before hit me with what felt like a physical blow i turned over to go gasping for breath


End file.
